


A Day on the Farm

by collin4585



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collin4585/pseuds/collin4585
Summary: Milo's daily life on the farm and a friend shows up.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa & Yarrow | Milo
Kudos: 10





	A Day on the Farm

The Bright and sunny morning warmed the fields as a man piled hay into a cart, the man is dressed in Green shorts with a white t-shirt with a large leaf on it, a wide brimmed hat that surrounded his head with a green towel around his neck and a pair of green ankle high boots. The cart became full after the last of the bales of hay was piled on the man walked to the front of the cart and began to pull it out of the barn and into the fields of the Wooloo roaming,playing and sleeping. The Wooloo saw the man and began to run to him baa-ing while they surround him. As the man got closer to the center of the field he was swarmed with so many Wooloo wanting his attention, he loved these little fluff balls. The Man dropped the front of the cart with a thud. He climbed into the back and began to throw bales into the sea of Wooloo as they parted when they fell toward them. As the last of the bales fell the man roamed the ocean of Wooloo to pet them and brush their wool. The Sun climbed high above them as the Wooloo began to separate and take a nap in the summer sun. The man, now drenched in sweat from the day's work walked toward the pond that was near the field for the Wooloo to drink from. He pulled off his boots and shirt to reveal his chest covered in hair, he tossed his hat on top of his clothes to reveal his Peach colored hair. The man started to wade into the pond as a familiar voice could be heard calling his name, "Milo!" A woman with tan skin approached the pond where he was waist deep. She wore a pair of blue sandals,blue shorts and a blue crop top, her hair was long that came down to her lower back that was a dark blue with cyan streaks in it. The man looked up at her and waved. "Howdy, Nessa!" The woman took of her sandals and waded into the pond with him. "How have you been, Milo?" the woman asked as she waded deeper into the pond and began swimming. "I have been doing pretty well since the end of the Gym season." Milo dove into the water and came up splashing water. Nessa swam up to him and stood in front looking down at him. "Have you thought about training your gym trainers?" The man looked up at her, "yea I have but I don't really have time with all the Farm work so I just let them train on their own." Nessa sighed. "Yea I know how you feel, my modeling keeps me away from training my trainers. Maybe one day I can hire another Gym Leader from a different region to help me out, I know a guy in the Unova region has a Water Gym." Nessa fell backward into the water and slammed her fists. "I know that social media fiend, Raihan traveled with his gym to the Unova region to train with that man who wrestles with his Dragon Pokemon in his gym. Raihan is insane to do that, hes going to get hurt." Milo chuckled, "aw, com'on Nessa you know he can handle himself. He's not as strong as me but Im sure he can handle a few Pokemon. Have some faith in our Gym Leader friend." Nessa stood up, "Yea I know hes going to be fine. But still he needs to not push himself that hard, I don't care about his stupid rivaly with Leon, hes not going to ever beat him, besides that new Kid is the champion what was his name? Victor? Shouldn't Raihan be more focused on him?" Milo slapped water toward Nessa, "You know it was never about Raihan becoming champion, he just wants to beat his Rival. Just like how you always try to beat me in a battle, which doesn't go too well for you since you always lose to my Grass types." Nessa faced turned red "Well you only win because you have a type advantage against me! I'm the better trainer anway!" Milo laughed as Nessa splashed him. The sun started to go down and soon it became dusk and the two climbed out of the pond. "Nessa why don't you come over for dinner?" Milo asked pulling his shirt over his head. Nessa blushed at the offer, while she always thought of Milo as a Rival she did have feelings for him because he was always kind toward Pokemon and People alike,never once looking down on someone based on their skill as a trainer nor their choice in Pokemon. "Um, that would be fine. I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow." Nessa replied. Milo smiled and they walked together back to his house. They arrived at his home and he began cooking while Nessa used the bathroom to get dry. After awhile the stew was finished cooking and it was completely dark outside. Nessa sat at the table as Milo brought the pot around and sat it in the middle. Milo then brought a couple of bowls and spoons from the kitchen and began to scoop the stew into the bowls. Nessa stared at Milo's arms, they were as large from all the farm work hes done over the years. Nessa remembered when they were younger, Milo was a larger kid, he was fat and people would make fun of him for it but he was a nice kid so it confused her why people bullied him, she would some times attack them and they would run. Here today though he was extremely muscular, he once carried a Rapidash on his shoulders from Opal's gym to a pokemon center in Hammerlocke where they needed to perform surgery on the poor thing. Milo finished eating a bowl and then poured another and another finishing three before Nessa could finish one. Nessa laughed as Milo was pouring his fourth. "What?" Milo asked drinking straight from the bowl. Nessa shook her head. No way shes going to tell him about how hes already gone through three bowls of stew in less than ten minutes. Nessa finished her bowl and then looked at Milo now gulping down his fifth bowl. Milo let out a loud belch that made Nessa sigh. "Didn't your parents teach your manners growing up, Milo?" Milo laughed while rubbing his stomach. Milo looked out the window and saw how dark it had gotten. "Well I guess its 'bout time you got home isn't it,Nessa?" Nessa looked out the window. It was getting dark but she didn't want to go home yet. She liked spending time with Milo but she lied to him, she has to be up early for a photo shoot for a new clothing line. Milo stood up and began to walk into the kitchen with the dishes. Nessa stood and said "Let me help you for the dinner." They stood next to each other mostly just Milo because of how large he was. Afterward Nessa crashed onto the couch and yawned. Milo yawned as well. "I got a guest room if you want to stay the night, Nessa." Nessa smiled and thanked him. Nessa followed Milo to the room and closed the door behind her. she fell into the bed and started to fall asleep. Meanwhile, Milo then walked into his room and stripped down to his boxers,climbed into bed and fell asleep. During the night Milo felt a weight on his chest and he looked down to see Nessa sleeping on his chest. She must have had a bad dream, she did that once as a kid. He smiled and fell back asleep and closed the book on his day on the farm.


End file.
